1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile telecommunications and, more particularly, to selectively sending notifications; when an object tracking device is outside a range of an anchor beacon.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ability to use electronic tracking and/or location determination devices is becoming a popular means to automatically determine the location of designated objects. For example, it is becoming a standard feature for mobile telephones to be equipped with Global Positioning System (GPS) components, which permit precise location determinations for emergency 911 calls. This feature also allows associated functions to be added to a mobile device, such as a GPS navigational capability. This type of electronic tracking is also often used in shipping systems to track packages and in the automotive industry to provide anti-theft and protection services.
In addition to locating objects, this technology is used in a number of geo fencing solutions to establish permitted geographical zones. For example, a mobile telephone that includes GPS components and a geo fencing feature can be configured by a family member, such as a parent, to establish permitted zones for school, work, friends' houses, malls, and the like, for the carrier of the mobile telephone. Notifications can be automatically sent to the parent's mobile telephone when a monitored family member, such as a child, enters or leaves any of the established zones. Notifications can also be issued when a mobile telephone travels over an established speed, which presumably indicates a child or teen is traveling in a vehicle at excessive speeds.
A number of circumstances exist, where a user wants to establish geo fence boundaries based upon a fixed reference point or safe zone. For instance, a pet owner may desire to establish a geo fence about the owner's house that represents a safe zone for the pet. Current solutions require users establish a set of geographical coordinates, such as GPS coordinates for a geo fence zone, which can be complicated or at least inconvenient for many users. It is believed that many of these users would prefer to be able to set an anchor beacon with a user adjustable range, where the geo fence boundary can be based upon this range. Such a capability is not currently available using any known solution.